


This has only begun

by rotsquad



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: Cryotek and Megatron have a chat about their newest recruit. Very quick and short write just for fun. Takes place pretty early on in the timeline.





	This has only begun

"I see you have a new favourite."

Megatron refused to show surprise, instead he tightened his shoulders and steeled his gaze at the sudden intrusion. Cryotek had come from where he was watching the rank and file of his organization work. As much as people could criticize the activities of his organised crime syndicate, the only reason they could was because he made sure things were run and documented well. He hadn't spent all those years as a supply manager without learning that one minor slip up in your supplies can cause a chain reaction. Cogs in the machine after all. The lecture saying such was a common one. The larger mech readjusted his shoulders, looking down at his protege as if expecting a real answer for one of his many statements. While Megatron would prefer to stay quiet and not give into the obvious bait set, he knew it would be better than Cryotek getting curious and trying to pry information out in an old fashioned way.

"His name is Dynobot......sir." Megatron spoke clipped, almost spitting out the last word. He torn between taking his eyes off of the subject of conversation and focusing on Cryotek. How he responded to the line thrown in return would see his course of action. Cryotek was finicky in how he prefer be addressed, though Megatron was thankful that no matter what he would always get some leeway unlike the poor scraps who caught Cryotek on an off day and paid for it.

Thankfully this seemed to be a good one. Cryotek gave a condescending laugh, laying his hand on Megatrons shoulder (Not so careful to adjust for kibble, though the other was able to quickly avoid that). "My boy don't be so harsh. I was just wondering what happened to that short mech who followed you like a turbokit."

"Ah yes, Scorponok. He is still here and working. Though he knows his place now." Megatron didn't mention how that place was under him, and only him, but it was for the better. "Dynobot is still learning how we work here. It's better to give more attention to him."

Cryotek turned his attention to the bot at hand. Dynobot was a large, powerful Predacon. Even from this distance they could see the excavators body lift and move with little strain and a surprising amount of grace for his size. He seemed somewhat courteous towards others, his snarly exterior withstanding. "Another construction worker then? I would have thought you'd aim higher once I gave you the free reign to recruit."

"Not all of us can aim as high as you, after all." Megatron sweetly replied, sarcasm dripping into his voice. He knew he was pushing it at this point, and if he didn't just smile and nod Cryotek would give him a good reminder about why you kept your contempt for your superiors hidden until it was time to enact your plans.

Instead, he got a smirk in return. "Not all of us can indeed, but you soon will. You're still young and learning as any child is." He hardened his grip in Megatrons shoulder, the metal not giving way under it but beginning to tense and give the telltale signs of pressure. Megatron could feel warnings beginning to boot up already telling him to get the pressure off before denting did happen to the area. However he was a thicker build and not worried about what a gentle grip would do to him. "What do you think of him?"

"He is a strong Predacon, I might even say ideal, yes." Megatron paused, thinking of how to phrase things in this situation, "Strong, gifted in both fighting with weapons and hand-to-hand. He will be a good asset to us as a whole."

"I meant his personality. Most of our rank are incredibly loyal, no doubt yourself included in that, and I'm wondering where he will fit."

Ah, looking for weaknesses then. "He is very.....honourable. Not the best trait for a Predacon, but I do believe we can use it to our advantage. He still believes that we are doing what is needed and that is all that matters." At least what Megatron was doing was right. He has spent a lot of time talking to Dynobot, he knew where he allegiances truly lied in what was to come. He knew that this back and fourth between them right now was about. Cryotek knew that Megatron would betray him (He was brought up too after all), and Megatron knew that Cryotek would betray him as well. They smiled, waved and waited for the other to make the first move in this game. Megatron intended to give him no further ammo to use against his soldiers.

"I have noticed that Dynobot has been using Earth terms, a rather silly thing to do since this generation hasn't known a planet outside of the allowed zone. Does he dream to go?" Subtle, Megatron thought with a snort.

"He does not, however he does have some datatracks recovered from the war effort. Some sort of organic authors, he has an appreciation for what he seems to consider the finer things in life. I appreciate the sentiment even if I find the subject matter something a good Predacon should not have."

"And what may that be?" Amusement coloured Cryoteks voice.

"Filthy organic things. We should focus on our own literature, if he is to appreciate the finer things. Tales about organic love never meant to be," Megatron made a slight gagging sound, "How repulsive." His optics roamed the bot as he spoke, attention slightly diverted from Cryotek as he did. "Such things are beneath us. He at least reads other things that are not as numbing to the brain modules, such as history and religious literature. While I don't approve of the latter it seems to motivate his way of honour in battle."

Megatron brought a hand up to his face, gently resting it on a now closed fist. He attempted to act casual, as if bored by this very conversation. "His knowledge of Predacon and Decepticon history is admirable, yes. I have learned much about our ancestors and their great battles from him even while having high grade."

Cryotek raised an eyebrow ridge, the predatory smirk remaining. "Is that so? I believe then that we should formally meet. I am sure he would be ecstatic to formally meet a mech who was under Deathsaurus." Megatron tensed under him. "Though my dear protege I am hurt you'd now go to this youngling for information, instead of myself. He has only read these things in datatracks after all."

"You have been introduced to him already, if you want to meet him so soon he'll believe he's done something wrong."

"Oh informally yes, as I have all our rank and file. In fact I think I should go give him a proper introduction right now." Cryotek slipped his servo off of Megatrons shoulder, beginning his short trek to the excavator was working on transporting goods below. Megatrons irritable silence spoke volumes, and his gaze would bore holes in the other if it could. Thankfully for Cryotek, Megatron was not the mech he was about to see.

 


End file.
